


爱在瘟疫蔓延时

by Christyfish



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: Hinskenny - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christyfish/pseuds/Christyfish
Relationships: Cheung Hins/Kwan Kenny
Kudos: 6





	爱在瘟疫蔓延时

·非典时期 暧昧阶段  
·ckh视角  
·煲冬瓜  
·短打就是爽！

香港封城了。

我在手机上打出长长一段话，复而又删掉，终究是没发出去。我刚结束和母亲的通话，广州也闹得厉害，她和爸爸待在家里，我叮嘱他们不要乱走动，他们一面说着好，一面说要我照顾好自己。

我答应下来，想到我和他上次见面，在旺角的某家小吃店简单地解决了一份午饭，临走时，他也要我照顾好自己。

落地窗的视角很好，天已经擦黑，不远处的CBD显示屏滚动着今日新闻，街上的人肉眼可见地变少。我担心他，却不知道要发些什么。有没有出门？有没有做好防护？他之前在社交平台上po出几张相片，说要开始健身，我觉得这挺好，他偶尔会向我抱怨自己吹点风就感冒，现在非典袭城，他也有了强身健体的意识。

经纪人这时又来了一条短信，跟着今天的通知，让我这段时间停工待在家里，后续的事情她会处理好。我没来得及回复，因为一个电话打了进来。

你在哪？他似乎是在跑步，一边说话一边喘气，周围有些吵闹。

我顿了一下，我在家里。我说，然后想了想，又问他，你在外面？……你有没有看新闻？

看了，他说，所以我才出来的。

好吧。厨房的粥还在熬，看样子还要再等一会儿，我说，嗯……你吃晚饭了吗？……我今晚熬了粥，你要不要来我家尝一点？那个……我可能煮多了。

他几乎是毫不犹豫地笑了，说，我就在你家楼下。

我趴在落地窗上向下看，他戴着口罩，身边没有别人，手里拎着一个塑料袋子，举着电话在耳朵旁边，穿得非常休闲。外面实在太暗了，我却知道他眯着眼睛在笑。

那一瞬间我突然觉得心里暖融融的，全身的血液都在沸腾，打开门的时候听见自己的心跳如擂鼓。

真是太不争气了，我躲进厨房里自言自语，他换了鞋进来，目光停留在我放在客厅的、他一年前送给我的那个小小的收音机。

什么？房子太小，他听得见，我差点咬住自己的舌头。

没什么，这个高压锅太不争气了，我说，粥都沸出来了。

他皱着眉笑了一下，说，要不我来帮你吧。他说着就要拿起餐台上的洗碗布。

别！我拍开他的手，自己都吓了一跳，……不是那块布，我说，然后战战兢兢地把他推出去，还是我来吧，你是客人，在外面等着就好。

两个大男人吃一人份的粥是远远不够填饱肚子的。

他吃得快些，自顾自地把碗放进厨房里洗干净了，出来的时候他问我，你喜欢那个收音机吗？

嗯？喜欢啊，我说。事实确实如此，或者是说，他送给我的东西我都挺喜欢的，什么旅游时顺手带回来的手信，或者是和助理去古玩店淘到的小玩意，我说不出为什么，就算是一块贝壳，我也得想尽办法保存好。

但是这个奇怪的习惯我暂时不想让他知道。

哦，那就好，你喜欢就好。他没再说别的什么。

我吃完了，他翘着脚窝在沙发里。他一向这样，随意却不会让人感到不适。至少我是这样觉得的。

半年前他说他有了新的对象，具体叫什么住在哪儿身高体重性格我一概不知，他在电话里语焉不详，我盯着客厅的枯萎的玫瑰发呆，那是他上个月送给我的，电话那头他跟我温柔地说拜拜，我却一下子泪水决堤。

有些东西我实在是抓不住的，但他现在又恢复单身，坐在我的家里。他给我带了消毒酒精和一些口罩，外加一块芝士蛋糕。我用叉子切开松软的扇面，大的那块留给他，我把盘子递到他面前，他说，你家里有没有什么电影看？

时间还早，七点钟不到，我翻了翻柜子，只有《乱世佳人》。

快四个小时的电影时长，他说，下次来看剩下的吧。

这个时候我俩的肚子一前一后地叫起来，我和他面面相觑，又不约而同地笑起来。过了一会，我说，楼下有7-11。

他站起来揉了揉脸，说走吧。

鱼丸面的味道实在是重了些，我打着嗝在货架之间穿梭，他站在我身边，口罩盖着下半张脸，闷闷地说，喂张轩，好像下雨了。

我循着他的目光看过去，便利店顶上挑出的雨棚遮住了一些灯光，雨幕隔断了玻璃外的喧闹，有几名匆忙的行人顶着公文包踩着水洼从棚下面跑过去。

他从货架上挑了一瓶青柠味道的苏打水，说，看来雨挺大的。……我没带伞啊。

他说完望向我，我不知道从哪里来的勇气说，要不我们今天把乱世佳人看完吧。

我们抱着一堆零食和酒回了家，他淋得有些狠，我让他先去洗澡，从刚买回来的食物底下抽出一条干净的毛巾。

他进去了，我把吃的喝的都摆在茶几上，突然觉得客厅单调极了，窗帘也没有换成好看的花纹，沙发……沙发的年代有些久远，色调看上去要比以往灰暗。连廊和玄关的灯最终还是被我关了，然后我从从衣柜里找了一件新的衣服换上。

整座香港岛像是被大雨溶解于泥土中。这应该是我来到香港的第一场暴雨。我有许多个傍晚都在期待这样的时刻，他坐在我的沙发里，电视开着或关着都行，可以聊一些无关紧要的小事，或者聊这次瘟疫——我有时会对这样的浩劫心存一些感激，它能给一些话不投机的人们带来机会。

隔着浴室一扇窄窄的门，我偷偷摸摸地又将台灯调暗了些，也许是为了营造看电影的气氛感吧。我这样告诉自己，等他出来问我，我也有些合适的借口。

然而是我想得太多，他没有问，我却像个不自在的、撒了谎的慌张孩童，绕过他身边钻进浴室里去了。

影碟机落灰太久，自从我搬家到这里就没用过几次，没过一个小时便飘着满屏幕的雪花宣布罢工。墙上的钟才走到九点半，窗外的雨停了，我把遥控器丢在一旁，懊恼地叹了口气。

我好像也没能在这个夜晚留住他。

他看着茶几上没怎么动的零食，问我，你不是已经看过了吗？

我说是，但是影碟机完全坏了啊。然后想了想说，我帮你打电话叫的士吧。

他抿着嘴一句话也没说。良久，他把手里的苏打水喝光，说客厅的灯有点暗。我几乎是条件反射般跳起来，把台灯拧到最亮，问他，这样够吗？你要看什么？

他似乎答非所问，我过来就是看看你，没有什么别的理由。

我一时不知道怎么回答，把电视随手关掉了，在电视柜上坐下，我就这么看着他。

我后来也只能说，那我送你到楼下吧。

他却摇了摇头，跟我说，其实7-11里有雨伞卖的，你不是也知道吗？

我说我知道。

我的脑海里警铃大作，我直到此时此刻都不相信爱情是那般摧枯拉朽、地动山摇。是的，他本来可以七点多的时候在7-11打一辆的士走掉，却陪我淋着雨回到家里看音质很差的、他看过无数遍的电影。我希望他有一些合理的解释，比如说工作回来顺路，比如说……

好吧，我没为他想到别的理由，而他也就这样告诉我，没什么理由。这个下着雨的夜晚偶然性太强，全城亮起警戒的红灯，他跑步从几公里外给我带消毒酒精，而我今天倒进高压锅的米正好够我一个人吃，中间还有一些没有被挑明的、无关紧要的东西，它们在我的脑海里不断地翻滚和熬煎。

客厅静得可怕，我和他面对面，黄色的灯光雾蒙蒙的，时钟还在走，我的皮肤泛起一阵痒意，他说的那些话就近在咫尺，我却好像丢失了所有的感官，只有乱嗡嗡的声音在我的耳边鸣响，他听不见，那是我的垂死挣扎。

我说，你究竟要跟我说什么？

他说，我不知道，但是有些你想听到的话，确实是我想跟你说的。

我问他：什么话？

然后他叹了口气，走上前来。

一个青柠味的吻。

Fin


End file.
